


Deep Fears

by CominUnderFire



Series: Armageddon It [1]
Category: Def Leppard
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CominUnderFire/pseuds/CominUnderFire
Summary: Steve shares some of his deepest insecurities with Phil
Relationships: Steve Clark/Phil Collen
Series: Armageddon It [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022458
Kudos: 6





	Deep Fears

- _Phil_

Collen sighed. His gaze moved across the darkened room to the bed next to his.

- _So_ _you're_ _not_ _sleeping_ -he said looking at the other man through the darkness- _Why_ _aren't_ _you_ _sleeping_ _?_

_-I_ _can't_

A little silence. After a while -not more than a five minutes-, Steve talked again.

- _Phil_

- _Yes?_

_-Do_ _you_ _really_ _like me?_ -he asked.

Phil landed his eyes in the other guitarrist again, this time with a frown of confusion drawn in his face. Despite the darkness of the room, Phil knew the blond was staring back at him.

- _Of_ _course_ _I do -_ Phil answered without doubting- _Why_ _wouldn't_ _I?_

- _That_ _means_ _that_ _you_ _consider_ _me_ _your_ _friend?_ -he asked.

- _Yeah_. _I mean, if i_ _didn't_ _consider_ _y'all_ _my_ _friends, i_ _wouldn't_ _have_ _agreed_ _to_ _join_ _this_ _band_ -Phil said.

There was nothing but silence for the next couple of minutes. Clark seemed to be thinking about what he was going to say next.

_-_ _Then_ _, if_ _I'm_ _your_ _friend,_ _w_ _ould_ _you_ _be_ _completely_ _honest_ _with_ _me?_ _In_ _anything_ _?_ -Steve asked.

- _Be_ _sure_ _that_ _I_ _would_ _-_ Phil assured.

Steve took a deep breath, giving himself a few seconds before carrying on, as if he was rethinking whether he should ask that or not. Thinking if he really wanted to know the answer.

- _Do_ _you_ _really_ _...? Do_ _you_ _really_ _think_ _I'm_ _a good_ _guitarist_ _?_

Phil couldn't help but look at him surprised. Surprised by the question, surprised by the insecurity in his voice.

He expected that someone of his level and talent would had an ego higher than necessary rather than he having doubts about his own ability.

- _I_ _don't_ _think_ _you're_ _a good_ _guitarist_ -Collen said. He could barely distinguish the figure of his friend, but he could see how he looked down with sadness _-_ _I_ _don't_ _think_ _you're_ _a good_ _guitarist_ _cause 'good'_ _that's_ _not_ _enough_ _of_ _an_ _adjective_ _to_ _describe_ _your_ _talent_ _;_ _you're_ _one_ _of_ _the_ _best_ _guitarist_ _ever_ _,_ _that's_ _what_ _you_ _are. A guitar hero_

It was true. Collen had only been in the band for a few weeks now, yes, but he had only needed a moment next to Steve to knew who amazing he was.

The way he play, the passion with which he did it, his personality, his smile... He was smitten by everything in him since the first minute, and as time passed by and he discovered new things about him, he just felt more and more drawn to him.

Steve stared at him for a few seconds before shaking his head.

- _I_ _don't_ _believe_ _you_ -Clark said

- _Why_ _not_ _?_ -Phil asked- _I_ _told_ _you_ _I_ _was_ _going_ _to_ _be_ _completely_ _honest_ _with_ _you_ _and_ _I_ _have_ _been_ _._ _Believe_ _me,_ _the_ _last_ _thing_ _I_ _would_ _do_ _is_ _lie_ _to_ _you_ _out_ _of_ _compassio_ _n_

He could hear Steve sigh after this last comment and after a few seconds he spoke again.

- _I'm_ _sorry_ -he said out of nowhere. Phil looked at him confused- _I'm_ _sorry_ _I've_ _been_ _such_ _an_ _idiot_ _to_ _you_ _since_ _you_ _arrived_ _, okay?_ -he explained- _I_ _think_ _you_ _are_ _an_ _incredible_ _guitarist_ _and_ _I_ _suppose_ _my_ _first_ _reaction_ _was_ _jealousy_ _._

In fact, during Phil's first days in the band, Clark's attitude towards him had been a cold one, almost ignoring him at times. Steve didn't had nothing against him, he did like Phil, but every time they were together he couldn't help comparing himself to him and that made him feel less confident about his own abilities and also upset because he could never be as good as him.

- _I_ _don't_ _see_ _why_ _you_ _should_ _be_ _jealous_ _of_ _me -_ Phil said.

- _Your_ _technique_ _is_ _incredible_ _._

_-_ _And_ _what_ _?_ _Your_ _style_ _is_ _unique_ _and_ _you_ _play_ _with_ _real_ _passion_ _,_ _that_ _is_ _what_ _really_ _matters_ -Collen said

Steve smiled slightly, looking away from the other guitarist and raising his gaze to the ceiling.

- _Phil_ -Steve called his name again after a while.

- _Yeah_ _?_

_-I_ _know_ _have_ _completely_ _different_ _styles_ _but_ _... Do_ _you_ _think_ _we_ _can_ _get_ _to_ _play_ _together_ _,_ _as a_ _team_ _?_ -Clark asked.

Phil smiled.

- _Sure_ _, mate_ -he answered- _I'm_ _sure_ _that_ _if_ _we_ _get_ _together_ _we_ _can be_ _the_ _best_ _guitar duo_ _ever_ _._


End file.
